1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless multi-user touch control device, and more particularly, to an improved wireless multi-user touch control device, therefore, the wireless multi-user touch control device is applicable to multipartite meeting, interactive class, etc. as a discussion platform, and capable of storing the discussions through memory cards.
2. Description of Related Art
In Recent years, interactive teaching, meeting and discussion are more and more popular. Referring to FIG. 1, a framework diagram of a handwriting communication system is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, a handwriting communication system mainly includes: an inputting side 20′, a transmitting side 8A and a receiving side 10′, wherein the inputting side 20′ further includes: a handwriting input device 21′, a writing instrument 2′ and a control section 3′.
The handwriting input device 21′ has a blank sheet 1′ adapted for writing characters or drawing figures by using the writing instrument 2′; in addition, a retroreflective tape 6′ is disposed on the writing instrument 2′, and a view filed 41′ as well as an image capturing device 42′ are disposed on the blank sheet 1′. Thus, when a handwriting operation is conducted by using the writing instrument 2′ on which the retroreflective tape 6′ is wrapped, the retroreflective tape 6′ returns the light emitted from an LED 5′ which is provided in a TV camera 4 of the image capturing device 42′ to the direction of the light source, so that the tape 6′ portion looks bright than the other portions in the whole image taken by the TV camera 4′, and is judged as the input position of the writing instrument 2′. Therefore, the whole image captured by the TV camera 4′ further input to a computer of the transmitting side 8A through the control section 3′ with a connection cable 7′. Furthermore, by way of an internet network 9′ established between the computer of the transmitting side 8A and a computer of the receiving side 8B, the whole image captured by the TV camera 4′ is transmitted to the receiving side computer 8B from the transmitting side computer 8A and shown in a monitor 11′ of the receiving side 8B.
Thus, according to the description of the abovementioned handwriting communication system, it can easily aware of that the handwriting communication system has the drawbacks and shortcomings of:
The handwriting input device 21′ merely provides users for writing or drawing by way of the writing instrument 2′ with the retroreflective tape 6′. So that the user is not able to write characters or draw figures on the blank sheet 1′ when the writing instrument 2′ is lost.
When using the writing instrument 2′ to write or draw, the blank sheet 1′ can not automatically senses the direction of the writing instrument 2′ but needs the TV camera 4′ to capture the whole image.
In the handwriting communication system, the characters or the figures made by the user can not directly and simultaneously shown in the monitor 11′, and instead of that, the handwriting communication system needs the control section 3′ with the connection cable 7′ and the computer 8A to storing the whole image of the characters or the figures before the image is shown in the monitor 10′.
So that, in view of the handwriting communication system has shortcomings and drawbacks, the venders further provide a wired handwriting system. Please refer to FIG. 2, which illustrates the framework diagram of the wired handwriting system, the wired handwriting system mainly includes: a wired single handwriting input board 51′, a connection wire 52′, a computer mainframe 53, and a display 54′.
The handwriting input board 51 is connected to a computer mainframe 53 via a connection wire 52. The user can directly touch the handwriting input board 51 to write characters or draft drawings on the handwriting input board 51. Through the processing of the computer mainframe 53, the signals are transmitted to a display 54 for showing the characters or drawings. Thus, the handwriting input board 51 can be used in various fields such as personal demonstration.
The handwriting input board 51 is connected to the computer mainframe 53 via the connection wire 52. Therefore, when used, it is necessary to lay out the wire. Such procedure is quite troublesome. Moreover, due to the limitation of the layout of the connection wire 52, it is impossible to freely change the location of the handwriting input board 51. Besides, in general, only one single handwriting input board 51 can be connected to the computer mainframe 53 for one user to use. Therefore, it is impossible to use such single handwriting input board 51 in a multiuser meeting such as a multiuser interactive class of a teacher and many students.
Accordingly, in view of the handwriting communication system and the wired handwriting system still have shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an improved wireless multiuser touch control system.